wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
The life of Falcon
Chapter 1: A tiny dragonet opened his eyes and looked at his surrondings for the very first time. But something was different. '' "What is this? Where are the blues and the greens? What is this round thing I am in?" ,he thought. Then, he touched the covering with his snout. It was soft enought to break through. ''"I can get out! This was probally what I was suppose to be in!, he thought excitedly and burst his head through the covering. He looked around and saw the blues and green he had dreamt about in his... well... whatever that thing he was in. But he also saw a big copper creature and a big brown creature looking at him smiling. He decided to poke his head back in and tried to fix the hole he made. "It's all right little one", said one of the voices which made him stick one eye and one ear out "Come out. You're safe." He slowly climbed out of his thing-a-ma-boodle and tried to walk, which he tumble over his first few steps by tripping over something. He looked behind him and noticed something long with skin in between scales along the thing. He looked up at the creatures confusingly. "You'll get use to them. They are our wings, all dragons have them.", said the big brown dragon. "We are your parents, and you name is Falcon and one day you will grow into a big strong dragon." Chapter 2: "You got it Falcon! Just keep your wings wide and let the wind carry you!", shouted Falcon's mom from below. Ever since his dad went to teach at Nanna Sunny's school at Jade Mountain, he couldn't come back every day, so he spent most of his time with his mom. She taught him flying and fighting skills which he enjoyed very much for a 3 year old. "Ok Falcon, time to land, you can take the rest of the day off.", called Peril, which Falcon forgot that what felt like 20 seconds of thinking was actually 5 minutes of flying. He came in for an easy landing when a RainWing messenger came and handed Falcon a scroll. '''Something is coming to shake the earth, something is coming to scourch the ground. Jade Mountain will fall beneath Thunder and Ice, '' unless the lost city of Night can be found.' "It's from a student from Jade Mountain school, possibly a NightWing. It was sent to all the Queens and the all send it back to the school putting a note with it. Queen Glory said that you should read it.", said the messenger with a mixed between fright and confusion in his color scales. "Thank you, tell your Queen that we will try to contact the school and have all dragonets sent back to their kingdoms. Except the NightWings. We HAVE to find out WHO wrote that scroll!", announced Falcon's mom sounding more like a Queen. "Yes Peril.", said the messenger calmly and he grabbed that scroll when Falcon handed it to him and flew off toward the RainWing Kingdom. Falcon waited a bit before he asked, "Not ALL prophecies are true, right mom? I mean the Dragonet Prophecy was KINDA true. But none of the three sisters were Queen and Morrowseer said that he invented the prophecy." Peril put her talon on her son's shoulder which he flinched a little bit but not much with his fireproof scales as she said calmly,"Falcon, you must not believe that the Dragonet Prophecy was a lie. If it was never invented, the war would still be going, dragons would be dying everyday, and I would've never met you're father." She wrapped her arms around Falcon and hugged him tightly. "The Dragonet Prophecy was the best thing that happened to me." Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions (Semi-Canon) Category:Genre (Romance)